


family matters

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: A little late birthday story .Rachel wants to introduce Chloe to her gradparents but it doesn't go as expected...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 5





	family matters

"Stop it already," said Rachel, patting Chloe on the hand, she stopped chewing her nails instantly.  
"Ow, okay okay," pouted Chloe, "are you nervous? I thought your grandmother was cool."  
"Nan' is fine. It's just... well sometimes.... uhh, I don't know... I- I really don't know... Can you-?"  
"Not say anything?"  
"No! No no! Talk to her, definitely talk to her... just, uhm..."  
"Just what Rachel?"  
"... be... like... very open-minded."  
"Open... what the fuck does that mean?"  
  
Rachel didn't get to answer the question, because just then the heavy metal gate opened with a buzz and then slid aside.  
When Chloe realized that what she thought was a one way street with a couple nice houses, was really just ONE mansion, bigger than the Amber house, her jaw dropped and stayed there. A soft "fuck" escaped her lips before she guiltily covered her mouth, Rachel hadn't told her much about her grandparents, only that they were very...important to her and also very... _special_.  
  
Chloe smoothed out the wrinkles of her all white pants. They were supposed to have dinner and she hoped for whatever would be served, please just no salad, but if there was, please don't have a glass table top.  
  


Rachel kneaded her hands and pushed open the door, which was only slightly ajar.  
"Nana?" She called into the dark hallway, but there was no answer.  
Chloe looked around but couldn't see anyone.  
Then she heard a little giggle that seemed to come from the room next to her and at that moment the doorhandle was pressed down and a high, girly yet still elderly sounding voice asked "where are you my dearest? "  
There she was. Chloe had found her. Grandmother Amber stood in front of her. Naked.

  
"Oh," she said, looking at the girl in front of her with strange half-opened eyes.  
Chloe looked up at the ceiling, hoping a hole in the floor would swallow her completely.  
"N-Nana?" Rachel squeakd there. "Uhm, meet Chloe"  
Nana Amber cocked her head and looked at Chloe for a while, lingering on the deep red face that reached up to the blue hairline, which seemed to impress her hard.  
"Oh, was that today?" She finally asked, dragging something steamy to her lips.  
Chloe didn't risk more than a quick glance, then realized that it was a blunt.

"Yes, Nana," Rachel replied dryly, unbuttoning her jacket to hang it on the cloakroom.  
A short, sharp scream almost drove Chloe to the ceiling, but she stayed where she was, still frozen, when Rachel reappeared in her view, in toe a young man, with nice dark tanned skin, dreadlocks in a loose ponytail and a satisfied smile, holding a large box in his hand that Chloe preferred not to know the contents of and of course ... naked.  
  


Grandmother Amber smiled contentedly before turning to the new arrivals.  
"My dear, I'm terribly sorry, I forgot it completely, but of course I'm very happy to see you two."  
"Yes but yes, the pleasure is all mine to see you Mrs. Amber ... a _lot_ of _you_ to be exact," Chloe tried politely but still without taking her eyes off the ceiling, which was hand painted it seemed, a fat baby angel looked down on her.  
At least he was covering his genitals with something like a towel.

"Do you have a new chef Nan '?" asked Rachel.  
"But no," winked the old lady. "I have a new gardener."  
She went slowly backwards into the room from which she had come. " And I have a new window cleaner too," she giggled.  
Rachel grinned. "I'm glad for you. I'm going upstairs to my room with Chloe, I think her eyes are starting to hurt, since they're still rolled up all the way inside her head. Take your time Nan '."  
With that, Rachel took Chloe's hand and led her to the wooden stairs, up along a red carpet Chloe swore smelled like weed. Muffled moans accompanied them.   
  


Upstairs, Chloe stretched out on a wide four poster bed next to Rachel and kicked her shoes off.  
"That was ... so strange.. to say the least"  
"Sorry, I told you to be open minded."  
"Yeah, but damn, she was smoking pot and and and she, I saw her..."  
"Yeah. Be glad you didn't see her in action though."  
"Oh God." Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "But like... I, I mean, sorry but, I somehow assumed that your grandparents were married... still"  
"Oh," Rachel said, taking off her shoes to lie next to Chloe. "they are."

Chloe could feel some signal light flashing, indicating that a something just couldn't be prossesed.  
"Huh??? But... like... then... the dude downstairs.. the one with the huge... uhh, ponytail, he is your...? "  
"No, that's not my grandfather," laughed Rachel. "Apparently that's the new gardener... or window cleaner... or, anyway, I guess, it'll be a while until dinner is ready. Any idea what we could do while we wait?"  
Rachel winked.

Chloe looked at her suspiciously.  
"Are you kidding me right now? You- you don't want to ... o-or do you?"  
Rachel smiled wordlessly. Chloe didn't move.

A minute passed. Then Rachel turned to the side and murmured, "Well, if you don't want to, then... I guess not."  
"No, no, what? I want to, I hella want to, I want to all the time- actually ..."  
"All the time, huh?" Rachel laughed and started tugging on Chloe's belt.

"It's just ... your grandmother is down there doing the same thing-"  
"Could you stop talking about my grandma already ? I'm starting to think you'd rather be with the two down there."  
"Eww ... you-" but Chloe didn't finish the sentence.  
She pounced on Rachel and pressed her lips onto her mouth, sliding her tongue in as she slowly peeled off her own pants.

Just as Chloe couldn't take the heat between her thighs anymore, as she arched her back and had no control over the heavy tremors in her pelvis when she groaned loudly in Rachel's mouth, there was a knock on the door.  
Three times very soft and three times very loudly.  
"Rachel, may I come in or are you masturbating?" a deep voice emerged. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks and Rachel rolled her eyes, but then she smiled and spread a blanket over her lap.

  
"Don't worry Grandpa, come on in."  
The door opened a crack and a friendly looking man with silver hair greeted his granddaughter cheerfully. The fact that she was sitting in front of him in a turquoise bra, with disheveled hair and flushed cheeks, didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Your grandmother just told me you brought someone here from school. Nice to meet you.  
I hope I'm not bothering you two making plans for after the summer vacation? "  
Chloe turned about as pale as a ghost, before hiding under Rachel's blankets.  
  
"No, you're good Pops, Chloe and I were just sleeping with each other."

A strange gagging sound came from somewhere under the covers immediately.

"Ah, I see. Did you have an orgasm alreay?"  
The gagging grew louder.  
Rachel ignored it.

"No, unfortunately not yet, I was interrupted."

"I am very sorry. I apologize to you as well Chloe."  
Chloe couldn't see his face, but it sounded genuine.

"Well, when you're both _done_ , I made you some iced tea from my fresh lemons, the gardener your Nana hired is really amazing, Rachel the tomato plant you gave me for my last birthday, is growing splendidly, it was a wonderful idea."

"I'll look at it a little later Pops," Rachel said and nodded.

"Is your friend okay there?"

"Sure, she's just a little... shy of strangers."

"Oh, I see, well, I will see you two later," he said, closing the door behind him.

Chloe came out from under the covers. Her face a big questionmark.

"What the fuck? What was that? I always thought I couldn't possibly live with your parents, with the stick up their ass, with their entire existence, with the way they talk to you or me and how they always look at me likeI'm... fuck ... I'm beginning to understand why you warned me... but like, I expected something else, shit. "

Rachel just looked at Chloe, silently, waiting.

"Your grandmother is an old hippie who runs through the house naked and bangs employees and your grandfather was home all along and didn't say _anything_ but asks you if you climaxed and and and am I tripping? They are both nuts and I don't know if it's okay that I love it... kinda... which just proves that I am nuts too.

Rachel was still just sitting there.  
Then she shrugged.

"Would you like an iced tea?"


End file.
